


A devious present

by AnnaCifer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy, Paddling, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24561337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaCifer/pseuds/AnnaCifer
Summary: It's Draco's Birthday and Hermione has a filthy gift.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 149
Collections: Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy





	A devious present

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my work for Happy Birthday Mr. Malfoy collection. I hope you like it. It's unbeta'd so all the errors are mine and mine alone. Thank you for reading!

“Close your eyes, my love.”

His wife’s voice was coming from behind him, so Draco did exactly that. A weight was dropped on his lap and he could felt the sofa dipping with the weight of Hermione sitting next to him.

“You can open them now.” She waited until he took the carefully wrapped package she had previously left with him. “Happy Birthday, Draco.”

The package was long wrapped on crimson and gold, and he arched an eyebrow to his wife. “Gryffindor colors? Someone is fishing for a spanking.” His voice was a low rumble, but he licked his lips and gave a peck to her cheek. “Thank you, love.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet. C’mon. Open it.”

He carefully unwrapped the gift. Even though the paper was not to his liking, there was too much aristocratic manners in Draco to tore through it. He discovered a long black box, and when he opened that a devious smirk found its way to his lips.

“Oh, so you were  _ really _ fishing for a spanking.”

He extracted a paddle from the box and caressed the engraved letters with its fingers. His cock stirred in his pants just from imagining the inscription marked all over the perfect skin of his wife’s arse.

“C’mon, baby girl. Let’s try daddy’s new toy. Bend over the table.”

He watched as his wife doing what he had said, but she wasn’t just his wife at the moment, she was his submissive and they were about to have so much fun. He took his time to go to her; yes, he was excited but he enjoyed oh so much every time she just sat there and squirmed.

Finally, after a few minutes, he stood up and made his way to the dining table, where Hermione’s still jean clad arse was presented for his perusal. He left the paddle on the table, just at the side of her. It was on her line of vision and he saw her bit her lip in anticipation.

Draco unbuttoned Hermione’s jeans and dragged them so they rested just below the globes of her beautiful and still unmarked bum. He stroked the soft skin delicately, grazing the scrap of lace dividing her cheeks. 

“Oh, is this for me?”

“Yes, Daddy, all for you.” she tried to rub her thighs together, but he tsked and delivered a smack to her bum in warning.

“Oh no, baby girl, I want your legs spread wide for me.”

When Hermione complied he grabbed her emerald colored thong and also dragged it down to rest on top of her thighs.

“How many do you think you shall have?” It was a rhetorical question. He was the birthday boy and he planned to take it to his advantage as much as possible. “I’m turning forty today. I could give just as many. I’m sure that will leave an  _ impression. _ ”

He chuckled at his own joke and tested her slit. She was wet, but not nearly as much as he wanted her. He caressed her clit and listened to her whimper. That’s better.

“So say, baby girl, forty it is?” he addressed her, giving her permission to speak. 

“Whatever makes you happiest on your birthday, Daddy.” She practically purred.

“I’ll make you a deal. I’ll give you twenty with my hand and twenty with the paddle.”

It wasn’t a punishment after all, and if he wanted the engraved to be marked on her skin he would have to hit her pretty roughly. He stroked her ass one more time and then  _ Smack _ .

“Count for me, baby girl.”

“One, Daddy.”

_ Smack.  _ He hit her other cheek with the amount necessary to make her skin tingle, but not enough to really hurt her.

“Two, Daddy.”

Draco kept spanking. His dick, already at half mast, strained against his pants when he saw Hermione’s perfect globes turn pink and then slightly red.  _ Smack. Smack. Smack. _

“Seventeen, eighteen and nineteen, Daddy.”

She was fully moaning now. He prepared to land the final blow, and bit his lip because how delectable she looked.  _ Smack. _

“Twenty, Daddy.”

“How are you, my sweet, are you wet?”    
  


He didn’t wait for an answer but went straight for her cunt with his hand. She was dripping and, when he parted her lips, she presented him a long lusty moan.

“Do you want to come? Are you ready to do that for Daddy?”

He put one finger inside of her and with his thumb he circled her clit. Whimpers and moans escaped her mouth and soon another of his fingers found its way inside her with ease. It wasn’t hard to curl his fingers and touch that wall that would push her over the edge.

“Daddy! Daddy, I’m going to co-”

She didn’t finish because she was pushed over the edge.

Draco’s hand was covered in her juices and he extracted it from her cunt.

“C’mon up, pet. You deserve to taste yourself.”

He hauled her to her feet and with one hand around her waist to make sure she wouldn’t collapse on him. Took his fingers to her mouth.

“Clean my fingers, sweet.”

While she lapped and licked him, he dexterously started to unbutton her satin blouse with his free hand. When her breasts were free, he pinched her erect nipples. She had foregone a bra and he was really thankful because of it.

When she could be steady by herself, he quickly divested he quickly divested her of all her clothes; the muggle way. He enjoyed peeling her out of her garments and, he know he was building anticipation for the sweet paddling that was to come.

  
  


He kneeled behind her and kissed each of her cheeks, soothing the skin that was pinked from his spanking.

“Are you ready, princess?”

“Daddy please give me the paddle.” she begged.

“Well, if you insist.”

Draco stood up and rolled up his sleeves. leaving his forearms in display. He finally picked up the paddle and tested its weight. Hermione was wiggling her bottom, ready for all he could give her. 

He stroked her arse with the paddle, taking his sweet time and finally, finally he struck down.  _ SMACK _ . The sound reverberated on their living room.

“OW!”

Her bottom kept the marks for a split second, but they banished quickly. Draco felt his cock twitch and knew he was at risk of coming on bhis pants when she qwould have the words on display.

  
“Princess, you have to count. This one didn’t count, you never counted it.”

“Okay, Daddy.” she sniffled.

He smacked again, not holding back at all. He wanted her arse marked in the best way possible and he knew she could take it. This time the words seemed to last a couple more seconds on her bum.

“One, Daddy.”

He kept smacking in the same spot. He was ready to leave a mark. Around smack eleven the words started to not disappear every time he lift the paddle and he groaned at the sight of Hermione’s arse with the words _“Malfoy’s Slut”_ on display.

“Oh, pet, it’s lovely. Now you’re branded as my slut.”

He stroked over the marks and smiled when she whimpered. It was perfect. She was perfect. He changed cheeks for the remaining hits. and now, that he was finished he had a double branded Hermione.

He needed to take her now. He unbuckled his belt and entered her in one hard thrust. She was so wet for him, always for him.

Draco knew he wasn’t going to last so he assaulted his wife’s clit without mercy. They groaned and moaned with abandon when they tipped over the edge and he pumped her full of his come.

“I love you, witch.” he said when he was able to catch his breath.

“I take you liked the gift, didn’t you?”


End file.
